


Sweet Victory

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Donut blowjob, M/M, PitchxDonut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch really likes donuts. And Jack, but really... donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylphidine_Gallimaufry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphidine_Gallimaufry/gifts).



> If you're looking for plot, this isn't the place you'll find it. 
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration, Sylph~

There was nothing quite like a donut. So sweet, but not too much. Fork optional. Not like a cake, but so very fluffy, light on his tongue. Dough that melted in Pitch’s mouth, after glaze coated it in sweetness, after powder dusted it with sugar, after chocolate slid over it in delicious, candied waves. Pitch licked a long line across the top of his delicious, fried pastry, delighting in the flavor only a donut possessed-

An impatient groan interrupted Pitch’s musings and that was when he remembered the second delicacy on his plate.

Jack Frost, naked, hard, and waiting. 

There was really only one sane thing to do, and Pitch immediately did it, fitting the hole of the donut just over the tip of Jack’s proud cock and then pressing it down the length, coating the whole of his erection in delicious donut topping. 

Oh God,  _ yes.  _

“Are you serious?”

Jack clearly did not understand Pitch’s genius. That didn’t matter. He would understand soon.

It began with delicate licking, the wonderful combination of flavors that were creamy icing and proud cock almost enough to satisfy Pitch on their own. And then there was nibbling, pulling layer after fluffy layer of donut away until only the press and seal of lips was enough to gather up the last, sticky bits of dough. Finally, there was the sucking, eager mouth and excited tongue pulling and tasting and swallowing every last little bit of sugar hiding against Jack’s skin.

…

The come suddenly mixed in was almost a surprise and Pitch was only thankful he didn’t ungracefully choke on it before he sat up, licking his lips. Apparently his meal was over and that would be depressing if he didn’t feel so damn  _ satisfied.  _

Jack looked pretty satisfied too, and that made the Nightmare King smug as he licked the very, very last traces of icing from his fingers. Surely Jack Frost understood that Pitch Black only had the  _ best  _ of ideas, now.

“...Okay, yeah, nevermind. We can do that again whenever you want.”

Victory always did taste  _ delicious.  _


End file.
